


Everybody’s Feeling Warm and Bright

by fortunehasgivenup



Series: And did you know that I'm wild for your skin [7]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Birthday Cake, Dancing, F/M, Morning Sex, Post-Divorce, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weekend Getaway, dad Rio, parenting, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: It’s Rio’s birthday. They have a sex-cation.





	Everybody’s Feeling Warm and Bright

Rio picked Beth up at the house on the Friday of their weekend getaway. 

“Hey,” he greeted her with a not so brief kiss while standing in the kitchen doorway, then took her bag toward the car, leaving her with her purse and the box containing his birthday cake.

“No peeking,” she said when he looked like he wanted to see it. “It’s a surprise.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Rio told her, helping her pack her things into the trunk. 

Beth hummed. “Well, that’s a shame. Because I like them.”

He laughed under his breath. “Noted.” He slammed the trunk shut and kissed her cheek before getting in.

Rio’s music was playing softly in the background as they drove out of the city.

“What is this?” Beth asked, pointing towards the speaker.

Rio glanced at her. “You don’t recognize it?”

“Should I?” Beth turned the volume up slightly.

“Sock It 2 Me?” When Beth didn’t respond right away, Rio groaned. “Seriously? You don’t know who Missy Elliot is?”

“I've heard of her!” Beth said. "I just don't recognize it."

“You’re killing me, ma.” Rio groaned. “Missy Elliot.”

Something pinged in Beth’s head. “Work It.”

Rio nodded. “We’re going to have to expand your musical tastes,” he told her, merging onto the freeway.

“What, you don’t just listen to Disney soundtracks and K-pop?”

“K-pop?” Rio laughed. “Emma?”

“Annie got her into it,” Beth admitted.

He reached over with his right hand and took hers. “I’ll introduce you to some stuff. You’ll like it.”

“I will?” Beth looked at him and shook her head. “You sound awfully sure considering you don’t know my musical tastes.”

“True. What did you listen to growing up?”

“Lot of New Kids on the Block.”

Rio laughed. “Salt-N-Pepa?” He asked.

“I’ve heard Push It,” she told him.

Her answer made him groan. “Okay, I’m definitely making you listen to some stuff.”

“Your Best of the 80s and 90s playlist?” Beth teased.

“Not just that one,” Rio said. “I listen to music made in the last five years too. Get introduced to most of it through the shop.”

“The other artists?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Rio nodded, “but if it’s a client I’m working on a big piece with, sometimes they’ll bring music to listen to.” He laughed. “A while back, I had a session for a back piece with a guy. Goes by Bullet. He’s actually from my neighbourhood, couple years younger than me though. Anyways, he’d made a playlist. Weirdest mix of music I think I’ve ever encountered.”

“What was on it?” Beth’s hand was growing warm in Rio’s, but she didn’t want to let go of him.

“Bounced from metal to ABBA to early 2000s R&B to Justin Bieber.” Rio was grinning as he changed lanes. “I asked him about it and he said he just put his most played songs onto a playlist without even looking at it. Only his daughters use his computer too.”

Beth smiled.

After a while, he pulled off the freeway and drove north, turning onto increasingly narrow roads.

The trees on either side gave the road a dappled look, and Beth could see the leaves moving in the breeze. She wanted to feel it, so she rolled down the window and stuck her hand out. She wiggled her fingers as the air seemed to slip between them like water.

Eventually, they reached a gate with an intercom. Rio reached out to press the call button, then settled in to wait.

“So is this place an AirBnB or something?” Beth asked, settling back into her seat properly.

Rio shook his head. “Nah.”

There was a noise, then the gate opened.

“Then what is it?” Beth pressed as they drove through the gate.

He drove along the paved drive, but turned away from the house when it split. “Friend of the family. They’ve got a guest cottage,” Rio said, pointing with a finger still on the steering wheel.

They drove through some trees and Beth saw what he meant, though calling it a guest cottage seemed ridiculous. The thing was a house.

Rio must have glanced over at her face and seen her expression because he chuckled. “Yeah, that was my reaction first time I came up too.”

He parked beside the cottage and turned the car off. “C’mon, I want to get a run in before it gets dark.”

Beth made a face, but got out of the car to help move the bags into the cottage, which was just as beautiful inside as it had looked outside.

“This must be super impractical during the winter.” Beth looked at the high ceilings and wood floors.

“Oh, impractical is an understatement, I think.” Rio dropped his bag near the bed and bent to unzip it. “You okay for a little while if I go for a run?” He asked, tossing a change of clothes onto the bed before coming to stand in front of Beth.

Looking at him, she knew he’d stay if she said that she wasn’t. Instead, she went up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. “Go run, birthday boy.”

He grinned at that, then drew her into a deeper kiss before heading into the bathroom.

“I won’t be long,” he said on his way out, touching her back as she dug through her overnight bag, “and I’ve got my phone with me.”

“Kay,” she waved him off.

A while later, Beth lay on her stomach, kicking her legs in the air, flipping through a magazine. It had been ages since she’d just sat around, not doing much of anything. As she turned the glossy pages, she felt a little thrill at doing something without purpose.

The door opened and she looked over her shoulder. She’d seen Rio in his running gear when he got ready to leave, but now that he was all sweaty, it looked even better. He grinned at her before bending to undo his shoes.

Beth rolled off the bed and went to the kitchen area, where she filled a glass with cold water to take to him.

“Thanks,” he said, taking the glass and draining it in one go, then setting it on the table.

“How was your run?” She asked.

He lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe his face.

“I could have brought you a towel,” she told him, but she couldn’t keep her eyes from sliding down to his toned belly. Which was also very sweaty.

Rio grunted. “You could have,” he agreed, clearly having noticed where her attention lay.

He let go of his shirt, taking Beth’s face in his hands, and bending down to kiss her.

“You’re all sweaty,” Beth said when he pulled away, only kind of complaining.

His smile was blinding. “Oh baby, I’d love to get you all sweaty.” He lifted her up and Beth grabbed onto his shoulders. She bounced on the mattress when he dropped her to pull his clothes off.

She meant to start on hers, but she got caught up with watching Rio strip.

“Making me do all the work?” He asked, pushing his shorts down.

Beth chewed on her bottom lip.

“What if I’m all tired out?”

She ran her eyes up his torso to meet his gaze. “You can take a nap if you like.”

Despite her words, she started to unbutton her top. Rio took himself in hand and started to stroke his cock as he watched her strip. Beth slowed down.

“Don’t play, Elizabeth.”

She smiled sweetly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He let go of his cock and undid the front of her jeans, yanking them down and tossing them aside.

Beth reached out to grab the condom she’d slid between the pages of the magazine. Rio laughed when he saw where she’d grabbed it from, but took it.

She didn’t even finish unbuttoning her shirt before he was pressing the head of his cock into her cunt.

“Oh fuck,” she breathed.

“C’mon Elizabeth,” Rio coaxed her, shifting her hips slightly so he could press deeper. Beth’s mouth fell open on a gasp at the change in angle.

“Yes,” she gasped, wrapping her leg around his hip.

With both feet on the floor, Rio’s thrusts were powerful and with his hands on her hips, Beth had nowhere to go but to take it. She was pretty sure that his fingers would leave bruises on her pale skin and she wanted that. Badly.

With a curse, Rio looked down the length of his body to his cock.

“Can you come from this?” he asked.

Beth stopped halfway through lifting her hips to meet Rio’s on his next thrust. He lifted her the rest of the way, driving a moan out of her.

“Can you?” He brought his head up.

“I - maybe.”

Rio nodded. “Try for me?”

Beth swallowed.

Hooking his hand behind one of her knees, he lifted it until it was over his shoulder. Beth yelped at the strain on her muscles, but that quickly faded as he adjusted the angle of his cock.

Beth reached out for him, but the angle was all wrong, so she had to settle for clutching at the sheets that were quickly becoming disheveled beneath her.

She let her head fall back and her eyes close, focusing on the sensation of Rio inside of her, above her, just outside of her. She moaned, angling her hips in an attempt to take him deeper.

He lifted her slightly, so her hips weren’t even on the bed anymore. It - _he_ \- felt relentless. Even without pressure against her clit, she could feel her pleasure uncoiling and taking up space in her belly. But it wasn’t enough.

“Please,” she said. Begged. “Touch me.”

Rio kept up his rhythm. “You saying uncle?” He asked, sounding a little breathless.

She nodded, frantic.

“You’re going to need to do it yourself, Elizabeth. My hands are a little busy.” He squeezed her hips to make his point.

She made a noise of frustration, but managed to unclench her fist and release the sheet. She licked her fingers and set them over her clit.

He cursed as she tightened around him. “That’s it, baby.”

Her toes curled and she lifted her head to watch Rio, rubbing faster.

Beth kept circling and rubbing as her whole body drew tight in anticipation of release. She moaned and fell over the edge, the pleasure that had coiled in her belly expanding to engulf what seemed like every single nerve ending in her body.

She barely registered him coming in the midst of her own orgasm, whimpering with pleasure and receiving his groan against her throat. As she came down, she nudged him into resting his weight on her. He wasn’t exactly light and he did some adjusting so that he wouldn’t squish her or anything, but the press of his body against hers was a comforting one.

Beth ran her hands back and forth across his scalp.

He hummed in contentment. “Shower?” He asked after a few minutes of resting like that.

Outside, the sun was sinking.

“Sounds good.”

Slipping his hands under her back, Rio stood up, keeping her wrapped around him, but let go once they reached the bathroom. Beth slipped into the separated toilet before joining him under the pleasantly cool water of the rainfall shower head.

Rio was already soaping up, apparently not interested in lingering. Beth moved more slowly, but he didn’t rush her, just finished with his washing up and then casually running his hands over her naked skin, tickling her sides and pinching her nipples.

He was going to break her this weekend.

Beth turned her front towards the spray. Rio didn’t stop touching her, trailing his hands down her back to palm her ass.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, squeezing. “God, you’ve got a phenomenal ass.”

Beth laughed, backing up towards him. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Oh baby,” he cooed, “I more than like it. When I fuck you, it bounces so nice.”

Beth arched her back, partly to wash the soap from her stomach and partly to press her ass into Rio’s hands. He buried his face in her neck, then let go to get more soap and starting to wash her back, still teasing as he did.

“My brother-in-law worked with the people that own this place,” Rio said as they towelled off, “and I’ve come up for drives a couple of times when he, Lora, and the kids were staying, but I’ve never stayed overnight.”

Beth tucked the end of the fluffy towel in at the top. “It’s a beautiful spot.”

“You ever been to Prince Edward County?” He asked after a moment.

“That’s in Canada, isn’t it?”

Rio hummed, wrapping his towel around his waist and securing it. “It’s not close, six hour drive, but there’s all these wineries and shit. Keep meaning to go, but it’s not exactly the kind of place you go alone or with a kid.”

Beth watched him in the mirror as he talked.

“I think you have to go in the spring though.” He looked up, meeting her eyes in the mirror.

Beth bit her lip, then turned to face him. “Is that so?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Beth smiled. “We’ll have to keep it in mind then.” They’d been dancing around that lately, the idea of the future. “It sounds nice.”

He stepped towards her, his hands settling on her hips. “So, I get my cake now?”

“That you saying that you want it now?” Beth dropped her towel and wrapped herself in a robe. “I guess we could have cake.”

He lit up and started to leave the bathroom, but Beth put a hand on his stomach, laughing.

“At least put your boxers on or something,” she said. “Please.”

“Am I too sexy for you otherwise?” He kissed her cheek as he went to his bag and grabbed a pair.

Beth hummed. “You’re too sexy for me either way,” she said, tying her robe with a neat bow.

She left the bathroom and made a beeline for the kitchen counter, where she’d put the still wrapped cake.

Beth opened the box and slid the plated cake out, then stabbed the candles in place.

“No peeking!” She hissed at Rio over her shoulder when she felt him getting closer.

He came to stand at her back, wrapping his arms around her.. “My eyes are closed. You gonna sing for me?”

“Lord no,” Beth shook her head, “no one wants that.”

He laughed in her ear.

She struck a match and lit the candles that she’d clustered in the centre. She blew out the match before it could burn any further and tossed it into the sink. Turned the cake.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

He tightened his arms. “It’s beautiful,” he said.

Beth elbowed him lightly. “You have to blow out the candles and make a wish. And don’t tell me what it is or it won’t come true!”

“No?”

“Those are the rules. I don’t make ‘em,” Beth told him. “Now blow them out!”

He leaned over her shoulder and blew them all out in a single breath.

“Looks like you’ve just got the one girlfriend,” she teased, remembering the game that they always played at birthday parties. One year, Annie had blown her candles out one by one, then looked around and demanded to know where her twenty one boyfriends were. Ruby had laughed, then threatened to put Annie in a nunnery.

“That’s good,” Rio said. “I just want the one.”

His arms loosened slightly, so she turned around to face him. “Let me go and I’ll grab some plates and forks.”

He shook his head. “Don’t need that.”

“Hmmm?”

“Got other plans,” Rio said.

Rio reached out and swiped some frosting with his finger but didn’t eat it. Instead, he smeared it over her mouth and licked it off of her.

Beth rolled her eyes when he pulled away. “Really?”

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” he said. “And this.” He took another swipe at the frosting and spread it on the top of her chest. He ducked down to lick it, his hands going to the knot of her robe and tugging it open.

Beth put her hands against the counter at her back, holding the edge of the marble tightly.

Rio had already scooped up more of the earl grey flavoured buttercream and wiped it over her nipple.

Her breathing hitched, but he didn’t lick it up right away. Instead, he straightened to his full height and pressed his finger against Beth’s lips. She opened them, cleaning his finger. His eyes were dark as he pulled his forefinger out slowly, then dropped his hands to her hips and lifted her onto the counter.

The marble was cold and she squeaked, but Rio’s hand working her hips and thighs chased away the chill almost immediately.

In a swift movement, he’d taken her nipple into his mouth and set one hand on the small of her back, using it to press her chest towards him.

Beth grabbed the back of his head, no longer satisfied with the solid counter.

“Do your other one,” he said, pulling his mouth from her breast with a final lick.

She didn’t even think about it, just dug her fingertips into the top of the cake and did as he asked.

He dived back in with a groan.

The suction felt good, but it wasn’t enough, so she wriggled towards the edge, pushing down Rio’s boxers - the only thing that he’d bothered putting on before joining her. Wrapping her hand around his cock, she stroked a few times, then pulled off.

“No, no,” Rio lifted his head, “keep going.”

Instead, Beth stuck her fingers into her mouth and sucked, hollowing her cheeks as she pulled them out. Rio’s breaths got louder as he watched, then stopped when she dropped her hand to her cunt.

“Oh fuck, yes.” He kissed her, then pulled back, his eyes fixed between her legs.

Beth nudged his hip with her foot. “I’m just getting ready,” she told him, gasping quietly.

“I want to watch,” Rio insisted.

Beth rolled her hips.

“It’s my birthday,” he said, glancing up at her through those thick lashes. “Don’t I get what I want?”

She rubbed her clit with her hand. “Your birthday was yesterday,” she said.

He ignored the comment.

“Come for me,” he told her, “and then I’ll fuck you.” He stepped away, then seemed to think better of it and reached out to take some more cake. He grinned as he ate it. “Snack and a show,” he drawled.

“Rio!” Beth hissed, but before she could pull out her fingers and scold him in earnest, his other hand came out to touch the back of hers lightly before sliding down to feel where she was fingering herself.

“Don’t stop,” he said. Whispered, really. “Keep going.”

She kept her eyes on his as she touched herself, gasping when he slid a finger in alongside of hers and used it to guide the motions of hers.

He kissed her, then lowered his head to take her nipple into his mouth again.

Their fingers were bringing her closer and closer and closer and then -

Beth grabbed the back of Rio’s neck as her orgasm hit. She cried out.

She was still feeling the aftershocks when Rio pulled her off the counter and turned her around.

He bent Beth over the counter. “Tilt your hips up,” he instructed, moving to help her do just that. As soon as she was in position, he was pressing the head of his cock against her entrance and then in. The action drove Beth to her toes as she searched for something to hold onto.

Rio grunted with his next thrust and the hand not cradling her hip came down between her shoulder blades to press there lightly, holding Beth in place.

It pressed Beth’s breasts against the marble, which was slowly warming. Or maybe she was just adjusting to the cold.

The beat of his hips against hers was sending undeniably pleasant aftershocks through her body. Pressing her palms flat against the counter, Beth tightened around Rio, wanting to drag him over the edge.

He swore and his hips stuttered, but it wasn’t enough.

Beth turned to look over her shoulder. Rio bent down so that his face was hovering just above hers.

“Come for me,” she murmured inches from his lips.

His eyelids slid half closed. “That what you want?”

Beth nodded.

He shifted to kiss her brow, creating a “too much” sensation that made her hiss, then straightened up and hunted for his peak.

Reaching one hand back, she grabbed at his hip. The angle was awkward, but she managed to place her fingers on his ass. She dug her nails into him, then dragged them back towards her.

That was what he’d needed as he slammed deep once more with a low groan.

“Fuck,” he panted against the back of her neck. “Gimme a sec.”

Beth, pressed against the counter, felt a little more solid. Slowly, Rio peeled himself away from her back and pulled out. She groaned softly at his loss.

“Jesus, Elizabeth, you can’t do that.” He kissed her shoulder blade.

“Can’t do what?” She looked over her shoulder at him.

He dealt with the condom. “Sound like you want me back inside of you the second I leave.”

Beth walked towards the bed and collapsed onto it, propped up by the pillows. “What if I do?”

Rio groaned against and joined her, burying his face in her belly. “I can only do so much,” he said. “I’m just one man.”

She massaged the back of his neck the way that he liked, causing him to melt into her further.

“Cat,” she teased him and this time he didn’t deny it. Just rubbed his stubbled cheek against her stomach until she giggled and had to shove him away. Getting out of bed, she went to cut some cake.

——————————

Beth woke up to a great deal of sunlight falling almost directly on her face. She groaned and rolled until she hit Rio’s side.

“Morning,” she mumbled, reasonably sure he was awake already.

But when there was no response, she lifted her head and found Rio sprawled on his belly, mouth open and eyes shut.

He looked younger like this, when he was at rest and completely relaxed. It was strange to see his face slack in sleep.

She put her hand on his back and stroked the dip in his spine. He hummed, but made no sign that he was awake or aware until she lifted her hand.

“Noooo,” he groaned, “keep going.”

Beth put her hand back where it had been. “How long have you been awake?”

“When did you start feeling me up?” He asked, blinking his eyes open.

“A minute or so ago,” Beth laughed, tracing up and down his spine.

“Then I’ve been awake a minute or so.” He sighed and moved a little bit closer to her, shifting to his side and throwing an arm around her waist.

Beth sighed. “It’s weird,” she said.

“What’s weird?” Rio asked.

“Not having kids around.” She adjusted her pillow. “I know they’re not always at the house, but even when they aren’t there, they are. You know?”

“Always stuff to do,” Rio said. “Their stuff is everywhere. Their absence is just another way that they’re there.”

Beth nodded. “Yeah.”

He kissed the top of her spine. “You want to call them?”

She sighed. “No. I don’t like to interrupt their time with Dean. He’s trying with them, he really is.”

Rio’s exhale made her shiver. “Okay.”

She knew that he didn’t really buy it, though from all accounts, he had been perfectly polite when he’d met Dean. But she wanted her kids to have good relationships with Dean, even if she couldn’t.

“What’s the plan for breakfast?” She asked.

“You saying that I need to feed you?” Rio teased.

Beth squirmed in his arms until she was facing him. “I might be a little bit hungry.”

“Midnight cake not do it for you?” He asked.

Beth shook her head. Midnight cake had, of course, been delicious, but she wanted coffee. Maybe some protein. Juice.

“In that case,” Rio lifted himself up one handed, “I’d better get sustenance. You good to go into town?”

“Not yet,” she told him, pulling him close for a kiss.

He rolled her onto her back with a wicked grin. 

————————

Rio laughed as they got out of the car.

“What’s so funny about that?” Beth scowled at him.

He shook his head. “Nothing mama.”

She waited for him to come around to the sidewalk. He stepped up onto the curb and took her hand.

“Just the way you said it,” he told her. “Like you couldn’t believe it. It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Beth said, feeling a little petulant.

Rio looked at her, trying to hide his smile. “Course,” he agreed, “not cute at all.”

His lips were twitching too much for Beth to believe him, so she rolled her eyes. He gave up trying to hide his amusement and laughed.

They reached the diner that Rio had pointed out and Rio held the door open for her, then a couple coming out with their kid sandwiched between them - each holding one hand. When they swung her between them, she said, “Wheeeee!” and giggled.

Rio smiled, then came inside after Beth.

“For two?” The server asked as she passed with a carafe of steaming coffee. When Rio replied in the affirmative, she waved her hand. “Sit wherever you like in that area. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Rio motioned for Beth to pick a spot, so she chose one by the big front windows that looked out onto the town’s main street.

“This place is pretty,” she remarked.

He hummed, plucking a menu from between condiment bottles and passing it to her. He didn’t take one for himself.

Beth looked at him.

“I know what I want,” he shrugged, then leaned back and draped his arms over the back of the booth.

“Hey,” the server arrived. “Can I get you started with some coffee?”

“Coffee for her,” Rio said, “with milk. I’ll take Earl Grey if you have it. Whatever black tea you’ve got if you don’t.”

“Could I get some orange juice as well?” Beth asked before the young woman could leave. She nodded, then bustled off.

Beth studied the menu, but she could feel Rio’s eyes on her the whole time. “What?” She finally asked.

“I’m trying to guess what you’re gonna have.”

She lowered the menu and looked at him. “Oh? And what’s your guess?”

He bit his lip. “I’m thinking…” he tilted his head to the side, “omelette.”

With a smile, Beth put the menu down. “Crepe.”

“But you considered the omelette.”

Beth’s eye was drawn up towards the door when another woman wearing the same uniform as their server rushed in, tying her hair up as she went. She disappeared for a moment, then came back into view, bearing a tray with what looked like their drinks.

She nodded. “Very briefly,” she told him. “I can make myself an omelette. Crepes? Not likely.”

The server, who introduced herself as Gabby, took their orders, then bounded off.

Passing the other server, the one that had taken their drink orders, Gabby squeezed her shoulders in a quick hug. The gesture made Beth think about Ruby and the years she’d spent at the diner. The summer they’d spent working together at the Dairy Queen.

She made a note to text Ruby later in the day, make plans for coffee one morning.

“Want to introduce you to my mom,” Rio said a little while later after their food was dropped off.

Beth couldn’t fight her blush.

“I was wondering if you’d come to dinner at her house one night this week. Or next week.”

Beth took a bite out of her crepe. “Really?”

“Really,” Rio confirmed. “She’s been on my case, especially with us taking this weekend for our little outing.”

Beth reached over to spear one of Rio’s home fries. “I guess it’s only fair. You’ve met my family.”

“Not just about being fair,” he said, fending off her fork when she went back for another. “I want you two to get to know each other. She’s one of the most important people in my life and you’re -“

Her breath stopped for a moment, waiting for what he would say. He shrugged. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” Beth said. She flushed, meeting his eyes.

They spent the morning wandering around town, stopping in at a few of the boutiquey little shops. Beth learned that the scent of lavender made Rio’s nose wrinkle, but if it was combined with something else - like lemon - he liked it.

He also wasn’t much for baths.

“My legs are too long,” he said. “Not as comfortable for me as they are for you.”

“Well then maybe next time, get a bigger bathtub,” Beth told him.

Laughing, Rio plucked the rosemary scented candle from her hands and put it back on the shelf. “Sure, I’ll get on that.”

“Not big on rosemary either?”

“In food? Yes. In other things, no.” He passed her a cinnamon apple one that smelled like pie.

“This is a winter candle,” Beth said after sniffing it.

“There’s seasonal candles?” Rio looked down at her. Beth nodded. “But it smells good.”

“And it makes you think of autumn, doesn’t it?”

He shrugged. “It’s not that far away. Soon the kids are back to school. And why would a candle be seasonal? That’s got to just be a marketing thing.” He put the candle in the basket of things he was carrying around.

Beth managed to strong arm Rio into letting her pay, on the premise that it was his birthday and he’d already paid for breakfast.

“How long have the two of you been together?” The woman behind the counter asked, taking Beth’s card.

Beth opened her mouth to say just a month or so when Rio’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and he tugged her against his side. “Five years,” he told the cashier. “Feels like we just met though.”

“Well aren’t you sweet,” the woman smiled at him. “In town for the day?”

“The weekend,” Rio answered. “Staying by the lake.”

“That’s so nice!” The woman grabbed something and dropped it into the bag with the rest of Beth’s things. “I hope you enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

“Thank you,” Rio said, taking the bag.

“Five years?” Beth teased him once they had left the store.

He slung his arm around her. “Well, I wasn’t sure when to calculate from so I just decided to round up.”

“I think you’re supposed to round up in terms of months at this point,” she said.

“Maybe,” he replied. “Ready to head back?”

“Don’t tell me you’re tired of shopping already,” Beth said. He didn’t say anything. “How about the bookstore, then we go back?”

“I can do that,” he allowed, re-directing them towards the bookstore they’d seen earlier. “We need to get something for dinner too.”

They were in luck, the bookstore was next to a small deli with pre-made meals, so Beth grabbed a lasagna while Rio ducked into the liquor store for some wine.

The drive back to the cabin was slower as Rio took a more meandering route through the town.

“These little houses are so cute,” Beth commented as they drove past dozens of single floor homes. Each house was different from the ones on either side of it and had clearly gone up at completely different times. A few shared similarities, but even then, they were older and each had its own little peculiarities. Someone had added on a sunroom. Another house had a bright yellow door.

“Easier to clean too.”

Beth laughed. “Do you even clean your own place?”

Rio gave her an offended look. “Yes, I do. Then sometimes, my mom comes over and tells me I’ve done a bad job, tries to re-do it all.” He shook his head. “I don’t let her though.”

“Uh huh.” Beth looked back out the window.

He laughed, settling his hand on the top of her thigh. “I’m hurt, Elizabeth.”

Eventually, the houses gave way to trees.

“This brings us to the gate from the other direction,” Rio explained.

Beth rolled down the window. “It’s nice out here.”

“I’d miss the city.”

She looked over at him.

“If I lived out here,” he elaborated. “I like it when there’s people around. I like the peace and quiet, but I think it would drive me insane after a while.”

She smiled at his profile, his eyes on the road, and put her hand over his. “You’re telling me that you don’t know how to be alone?”

“There’s alone and then there’s living in the middle of nowhere,” Rio said. “Out here it’s the second. Cabin fever’s a real thing, no matter how nice your house is, no matter how many rooms or TVs you’ve got. We need some variety in our days.”

Beth thought about that, her mind jumping to the days she’d spent home alone with no one but the kids - babies really - as company while Ruby and Annie worked, while Dean went off to the dealership.

“Yeah, I suppose we do,” she agreed.

They came to the gate, which Rio was able to open with a remote that had been left on the kitchen counter for them. The house was just as beautiful driving up to it the second time.

Without being asked, Rio went around to the back and pulled out the bags.

“You can leave that one here,” Beth said, taking the bag from the bookstore out of his hand. “I’m not going to be reading that this weekend.”

Rio wiggled his eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. Once inside, they drifted apart - Rio to the kitchen table with his sketch pad and Beth towards the living room to check updates from Dean and the kids, then message Ruby.

Everything was, apparently, fine back at home. She flipped through her magazines, but there wasn’t much left for her to read since she’d done most of that the day before. Tossing them to the coffee table, she got up and went to organize their purchases.

Beth unpacked the bag with the candles and bath bombs so that they wouldn’t cross contaminate too much. Among the items that they’d purchased, there was a small bottle.

Turning it over in her hands, she checked the label. She almost groaned when she read _Massage Oil_. No doubt the clerk had thought she was being romantic, but Beth just had this image of her spilling the whole bottle onto the expensive sheets and Rio needing to explain that to the owners.

There was no way in hell that she was testing it out here. She slipped it into her cosmetic bag and folded up the paper bag to recycle.

“What are you doing?” Beth asked Rio as she walked to the bin in the kitchen.

Rio didn’t glance up as he drew a rough curve. “Sketching.”

“Sketching what?”

He grabbed his eraser and rubbed it over a spot on the page. “Something for a new client,” he said. “Felt inspired.”

“Can I see?” Beth took a step towards him. He nodded, still looking at the page.

It was a rough draft and he’d written a couple of little notes with arrows towards specific points. As the pencil moved, it was almost magical to watch the picture come to life, just like the image itself - a bear coming out of a tree.

“What will you do next?” she asked. “The next step I mean.”

Rio’s head finally came up and back so he could see her. “I’ll probably do a couple more pencil sketches, variants on this.” He tapped the drawing. “Then ink. Start playing with lines and shading. Ask Natalie a couple more questions.”

“Have you tattooed her before?” Beth asked.

He shook his head, then reached for her hand and tugged her around to sit on his lap.

“Where’s it going?” She studied the drawing more closely.

He patted her hip, then dragged his hand down her thigh until almost at her knee.

“There?”

He hummed.

“How do people decide what to get?” Beth asked, getting comfortable on his lap as he set his pencil aside.

“It’s different for everyone, I think,” he answered. “I told you about some of mine.”

Beth nodded, letting her head fall against his shoulder.

“Well, Natalie told me that she grew up in a pretty rural area, lots of bears around. Her dad used to tell her stories about how bears hibernate, but she imagined that the bears turned into trees for the winter and then back again in the spring.”

Beth laughed, her face lighting up. “So it makes her think of her dad.”

Rio shrugged. “Maybe. I try not to pry. Could be that she just thinks it makes a neat picture.”

“It does,” Beth agreed. “Do you ever do stuff like this - drawing, painting?”

“Outside of tattoo design?”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes. I showed you some of the woodcuts I’ve been doing. I’ve had commissions for sketches a few times.”

“You dabble,” Beth commented.

“I dabble,” he agreed.

“But skin is your preferred medium.”

“Yeah,” he replied. “It’s alive. When I tattoo someone, it doesn’t get frozen in time or anything like that. Doesn’t get hidden away behind glass.”

“Gives people a chance to have a hands on appreciation of your work?” Beth teased, setting her hands on his neck and stroking over the bird there.

He laughed. “If that’s what we’re calling it.” He let his eyes slip half shut as she explored the lines that made up the wings. “When you tattoo someone’s skin, it’s alive. It changes with them, with their body.”

Beth ducked her head to kiss his neck, right where the beak was. She didn’t pull away, instead opening her mouth to press her tongue against his skin. Rio’s head fell back, giving her room to explore.

She shifted in his lap and one of her hands came around to cup the back of his head.

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rather than pushing things, Beth slowed until she was no longer teasing him, but instead just sitting in his lap, her forehead pressed into the curve of his neck.

After a while, Rio picked up his pencil and began to draw again, holding her in place with his left arm. Every so often, she would shift positions, but she stayed close until she sighed and wiggled off his lap.

“Dinner time,” she told him, running her hand over his shoulders as she walked behind him to get to the kitchen.

“Need help?” He offered, but she shook her head. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Okay,” Beth spun towards the stove and turned it on to preheat.

Rio flipped to a blank page and, glancing at Beth from the corner of his eyes, started to sketch.

———————

“My mom wasn’t really there,” Beth told him that later, wrapping the blanket a little bit tighter around herself as they watched the sky darken and the stars come out.

Rio kissed her temple, rubbing his nose in the same spot after.

“After my dad split, she wasn’t prepared to be a single mom.”

He didn’t say anything.

“But she dealt with it by shutting down.” Beth explained. “She was like a zombie. She went to work, came home, went to bed. Annie was really young and she didn’t know what was happening.”

Rio turned, lifting his legs onto the outdoor couch and tugging Beth to lie back against his chest. “It was hard for you.”

Beth nodded. “I had to be Annie’s mom, not her sister, most days.”

“You didn’t resent it?” Rio asked, his fingers curling and uncurling against the back of her hand.

“Sometimes,” Beth replied. “Only a saint wouldn’t have and I’m not a saint.”

“Probably close,” he teased.

She sighed. “There were things I wanted to do, that I just never had the time for.”

“Like what?” 

“I always wanted to take up dancing,” Beth said.

He kept stroking the back of her hand. “Why didn’t you? After, I mean.”

She shrugged. “Never got around to it, I guess. Never really had anyone to go with me.”

“Well,” he said, a touch of humour in his tone, “you’re in luck.”

Beth turned her head so that she could see him. “What do you mean?”

“I had to take a dancing lesson or two,” he said, grinning. “I could teach you a couple of things.”

“You could, could you?” Beth raised her eyebrow, not entirely sure that she believed him.

He laughed. “Alright, it seems I gotta defend my pride.” He lifted her off of him so he can slide off the couch, but then turned back and yanked her out of it. “We’ll start with a waltz,” he said, maneuvering them into position.

Once Beth had one hand on his shoulder, hovering above the arm he had resting on her waist, he took her other hand in his.

“It’s a three beat,” he told her. Beth nodded. She knew that much from every single dancing movie that she’d ever seen. One two three, one two three.

But this time it was Rio, cool and confident, leading her, saying the beat out loud, at half speed.

“One,” he stepped to his left and Beth followed, “two,” a step and turn, “three,” another step.

“Got it?”

Beth nodded. “So far so good.”

His eyes crinkled with his smile. “I’m gonna go a bit faster now. Follow my lead, okay?”

“I’m trusting you not to lead me into the lake,” Beth teased him.

“Nah,” he said, adjusting her arm slightly. “If you were wearing white, maybe.”

Before Beth could protest, he started to move and count. “One two three, one two three.”

Eventually he stopped saying the numbers, just humming instead. She relaxed the longer they danced and when he dipped her, she only tensed slightly.

“There you go,” he said when he pulled her back up, “you’re getting the hang of it.”

“Why’d you have to learn how to dance?” Beth asked.

“Quinceañeras,” he replied with a smile. “Went to a whole lot of them over the years and my sister didn’t want me to embarrass her at hers. She made me practice.”

Beth laughed, letting her cheek rest against his chest. “She did, huh?”

“Lora’s a task master,” he said. “Very scary.”

“That why I’m meeting your mother first?” Rio stopped. “What?” She asked.

“Next lesson. Now let go of this hand,” he instructed, “And step away so that we open up.” He guided her through a spin, catching her against his chest afterwards.

“With Lora comes Nick and Mina and Alex,” Rio explained. “Want to ease you into it.”

Beth smiled. “I think it would take a lot to scare me off at this point.”

“Good to know,” Rio said, just swaying them now, his hands joined at her belly.

Beth couldn’t help but notice that their movements were leading them back towards the cabin.

“I bet you got all the girls with this,” she teased him.

“I didn’t do too bad,” he replied. “Got all kinds of kisses on the cheeks from everybody’s aunties.”

Beth laughed, spinning back around so that she was facing him. “No way that’s it.”

He shrugged. “I wasn’t a big kid,” he said. “For a long time, people thought I was younger.”

“And now that you’re all grown up?” Beth asked, stepping a little bit closer so that their chests pressed together.

“I don’t do too bad,” he joked.

“Uh huh,” Beth drawled, biting back a smile as his hand slid downwards.

Hooking his hands just beneath her ass, he tugged her even closer. “What’s the verdict?” He asked.

“What?” Beth laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I get a kiss for this?” He stepped them over the threshold.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. “I’m not sure,” she said, taking a step back.

Rio’s lips twitched. “After all that, I don’t even merit a kiss, sweetheart?”

“Never said that,” Beth replied.

“Then what did you say?” He cocked his head to the side.

“Said that I wasn’t sure if I was going to give you a kiss,” Beth said. “I’m not sure I feel like it.”

Rio blinked.

“How about,” her hands started to undo her top, “you go bring everything inside and I’ll run a bath.”

Before he could protest, she went on, “The tub is massive, so you can’t claim that you don’t fit.”

Chuckling, he stepped back through the door. “Don’t make it too hot, mami.”

“I won’t,” Beth called after him and went into the bathroom. The sunken tub was massive, just like she’d told Rio, so it would take some time to fill.

“How’s that?” She asked when he came in.

Pressing himself up against her back, Rio reached out to touch the water. “Feels good. I thought you’d be more naked though.”

Rolling her eyes to counter the flutter in her belly, Beth stood up and finished unbuttoning her shirt. Rio was already shoving his jeans down.

“You were the kid who always took his clothes off, weren’t you?”

“What?” His brow scrunched up.

Beth nodded at his pile of clothes. “You’re very fast at that.”

“Let me guess, you were the prude who thought everyone should be buttoned up all the way, all the time,” Rio teased, turning off the taps.

“There are dress codes for a reason, Rio,” she told him.

“Uh huh,” he muttered as he climbed into the tub. Beth followed once she’d stripped and tied up her hair.

She settled back against him and sighed as the heat loosened her muscles. Rio’s hands came to rest on her belly, but they just stayed in one spot. He didn’t make any moves to slip his hands down between her legs, just started to rub his thumb back and forth over her belly button.

“Maybe you’re onto something with the bath thing,” he drawled after a few minutes.

Giggling, she tilted her head back to kiss the the point of his chin. “Imagine if we had a nice bath tea.”

“A what?”

“It’s herbs and flowers and salt, things like that. You put it in a big tea bag and toss it in. Tub tea,” Beth explained.

“Didn’t you just buy like twelve of those?” He asked.

“Those are bath bombs,” she said, “and those require clean up.”

“It’s a bathtub,” Rio snorted. “You can just turn the water on.”

Beth put one of her hands over his and patted it. “You are very wrong.”

“No I’m not.”

Beth snorted. “Don’t tell me you’re going to get defensive over how to clean a bathtub after taking a bath, something that you’ve admitted you don’t do.”

“I clean my bathtub!” Rio insisted. “And Marcus takes baths.”

“With bath bombs or oils?” Beth asked.

He was quiet for a second. “No,” he admitted, then started to laugh. “When he wants a bubble bath, I normally just mix in shampoo or body wash.”

Beth sat up so she could stare at him.

“What?” Rio asked, reaching out to tug her back down against him. “It bubbles.”

Groaning, Beth settled back against his chest, making a mental note to get him some bubble bath for Marcus.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence and Beth found herself starting to drift to sleep. Yawning, she forced herself to keep her eyes open.

“I think it’s time to get out,” Beth said. Rio didn’t say anything. “Rio?”

She shifted off of his chest so that she could see his face. His eyes were shut, mouth slightly open.

“Rio?”

He was out.

Beth giggled. Apparently she wasn’t the only one getting tired out. She kissed his shoulder, tracing her finger along a line of ink that led down to his belly.

“Gimme a minute,” he murmured.

“You’re awake?” She curled up against his side.

Rio sighed. “A little.” His eyes slit open.

Shaking her head, she kissed his nose. “Get out and we can go to sleep,” she told him.

Beth climbed out of the tub to start to get ready for bed. Partway through brushing her teeth, Rio stumbled out after her, rubbing his eyes.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, but didn’t bother drying off or putting any of his clothing back on. He grabbed his toothbrush and, eyes still half shut, put toothpaste on it and shoved it in his mouth.

His own bedtime routine, at least the times she’d seen it, was significantly shorter than hers, so even with her head start, he was done first. He didn’t leave right away though, hoisting himself up onto the counter instead to watch her apply a night serum.

“You’re going to give me a complex,” she said as she patted it into her skin.

“What’s that for?” He asked, reaching out for the bottle.

Beth lowered her hands to give the serum a minute to set in before putting on moisturizer. “Fine lines.”

He was reading the label, then looked up at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Oh hush,” Beth said, snatching it back and dropping it into her cosmetic bag.

Rio shook his head and reached out to curl his hand around her neck. “Didn’t say anything, sweetheart,” he said softly. He didn’t let go of her as she applied moisturizer.

“Done?” He asked.

Beth put the tube of lotion in the bag as well. “Done.”

“Can we go to bed now?”

Laughing, she pulled him off the counter. “You could be in bed already,” she reminded him.

“My pillow was in the bathroom though,” he replied, climbing into bed behind her and promptly resting his head on her chest.

Beth snorted and gave his scalp a scratch.

“Shhh,” he muttered, reaching up to cover her lips with his fingers. Beth caught one of them between her teeth, then let it go with a kiss.

——————————

Beth woke up to Rio pressing kisses against the side of her breast, up to the nipple, then down again in a different spot.

She moaned, throwing her arms up over her head as she stretched.

“Morning,” he said.

Beth yawned. “Morning.”

He lifted himself up and cupped her chin as he kissed her deeply, laying next to her on the bed that was lit with hazy early morning sun.

“Am I a bad mother if I say I want to stay here a little longer?” Beth asked when he pulled away to plant smaller kisses along her jaw to her ear.

“No,” Rio said, “you’re a good mom.”

“What time do we need to get on the road?”

Rio pulled away to lie back. “The kids are coming back at 4?”

“And I need do a few things at home,” Beth said. “But I don’t need much more than an hour to get it done.”

“Then we should be good to leave around lunch time.”

She hummed, content to let her eyes slip shut again.

“Coffee,” she said after a moment, sitting up. “Want some tea? I’ll put on the water.”

“Sounds good,” Rio said, hand rubbing her lower back, then dipping a little lower to settle over her ass. “But,” he went on, “I got another suggestion.”

Beth laughed under her breath, but lifted her leg so that she could straddle him. “Oh yeah?”

He grabbed her and flipped them over so that he was hovering over her.

“I think I’m going to need a few days to recover after this,” she told him, hitching her leg up over his hip as he ground against her lazily.

“Yeah? How you gonna do that?” He asked, lowering his head to kiss her chin and jaw.

“Some nice baths,” she said. “Maybe get a massage.”

“Sounds nice,” Rio commented. “Maybe I’ll come.”

“Uh uh,” Beth shook her head, giggling as he scraped his teeth down her throat. “I’m recovering from you. And when we spend time together, we do this.”

“Hey,” he lifted his head, “not always.”

“A lot of the time,” Beth settled her hand on his ass and squeezed.

His gaze was lazy. “And whose fault is that, Elizabeth?”

She tugged his face back down to hers and kissed him. “Fine,” she said when he lifted up again, “we can share the blame.”

Chuckling, he ran his hand up and down her side. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She ground herself against him. “Come on,” she sighed, just wanting him to sink in. He scrambled to grab a condom, kissing Beth as he put it on.

It felt…lazy. They weren’t in a rush, so Rio stayed pressed close, keeping his movements minimal.

Beth wrapped her leg around him, raising it up over his hip.

“Miss me?” He asked, his breath fanning over her upper lip.

She shifted in an attempt to rub her clit against him. “Uh huh.”

“Sorry baby.” He pulled her lip between his. “Fell asleep on you.”

Beth giggled. “Oh I’m sure you would have stayed up if I’d asked.”

He grinned. “Yeah.” He started moving more, pulling out further and thrusting back in harder. Beth shoved her hand down between them. She spread her wetness up around her clit and, keeping the pressure light, rubbed.

She moaned, head falling back as Rio picked up his pace. She could hear his breathing pick up and knew that he was getting close. Sliding her hand up his back, she dug her nails in and lifted her head to bite his pec.

Rio groaned out a hoarse, “Fuck,” and dropped his head into the cradle of her neck as he lost it with a last handful of thrusts.

Beth continued to rub at her clit, wanting to come with him still inside of her.

He seemed to understand that desire, lifting himself slightly so he could touch her as well. Rather than going for her clit, he rubbed her where she was still stretched around him. The combination of sensations was enough.

She came, whimpering until he sealed his mouth over hers and drank her moans straight from her.

———————

Beth collapsed onto the couch with a groan. The kids would be coming back in a couple of hours, but she still needed to unpack and get the laundry started. Think about dinner.

Her phone buzzed and Beth reached out, slapping her hand onto the coffee table a few times before finding it.

“Hello?”

“It’s me,” Ruby said. “Stan says he got a ‘special deal’ on beef and now he’s making enough chilli to feed us for three months. Never mind it’s the damn summer. You up to an impromptu dinner party at your place?”

Beth groaned. “You are a lifesaver.”

Ruby chucked. “I know.” She paused. “But, uh, why are you saying that now?”

“Because Rio just dropped me off and I don’t want to go to the grocery store.” Beth rubbed her head. “I’m not cleaning.”

“Bee, your house is already clean. You mean that you can’t obsessively vacuum right before we step on your carpet.” Beth flushed. Ruby knew her way too well. “You have drinks?”

Beth scrunched up her face. “No, but I’ll ask Annie to bring that.”

“Alright, see you later.”

“Okay, missy,” Annie cornered Beth in the kitchen a couple of hours later, “how was your sex-cation?”

Stan made a noise somewhere between a laugh, a whine, and a groan. “I’m not Ruby!” He said. “Just so you know, it’s me, Stanley, listening to this conversation.”

Annie dropped her head to one side. “We all know you’re a gossip, Stan. If you’re here, we’re just cutting out the step of Ruby having to repeat everything to you.”

Stan set his hand over his heart. “Ruby protects my delicate ears by skipping over the steamy bits.”

“I do,” Ruby said, joining them. “Kids are eating. I gave Sadie authority over all of them. He wants to know when he can join us at the adult table.”

“When I’m 90,” Annie snapped. “Now spill, Beth, or Stan will make you talk!”

“No I won’t,” Stan said, filling up the last bowl and then joining the three of them at the island.

“Thanks for having my back, Stan,” Beth said. “You’re a true friend.”

He laughed. “Yeah, no, I meant more like I won’t have a chance to make you talk because Annie and Ruby would get it out of you first. Now spill. He dreamy?”

Ruby groaned.

“Should we start singing “Tell Me More” or something?” Stan went on, looking to Annie. “Does he drive a car?”

“Yes,” Annie sing-songed back. “And they’ve gone very far.”

“I’m not gonna visit either of y’alls graves when Beth kills you,” Ruby said, digging into her dinner.

Stan shook his head and pursed his lips. “That’s just cruel, Ruby Red Slippers.”

Beth smiled at his old nickname for Ruby. She’d been there when he’d started to use it. “I need a full name to convey my exasperation,” he’d said. “She calls me Stanley! Ruby isn’t short for anything.”

“Uh huh,” Ruby didn’t even look up.

“He’s very dreamy,” Annie told Stan. “He’s a competent father and everything.”

Stan choked on his mouthful of chilli. “Damn Annie,” he said once his throat was clear, “we gotta do something about those low standards of yours.”

“Me?” Annie looked offended. “I’ll have you know that I am single with absolutely no intention to mingle. Beth’s the one who settled for years!”

Beth squawked in outrage. “I did not -“

“You did,” Ruby and Stan said in tandem. When Beth looked at them, Stan looked slightly apologetic, but Ruby didn’t.

“Well,” Stan nudged Beth’s bowl closer to her, “I’m glad to hear that Rio is dreamy. I’ll do my best to embarrass you when we meet. I mean, to not embarrass you,” he faux-corrected.

Beth picked up her spoon with one hand and a piece of bread with the other.

“Well, since you’re all so nosy,” Beth said, “you can help me figure out what to take when I go to his mother’s for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to medievalraven and neveroffanon for beta-ing and to subtlesraf for helping me figure out what Rio should be listening to. Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! As usual, if you find that there's some content I haven't tagged for, that you think should be, please let me know. :)
> 
> Title from King Harvest's Dancing in the Moonlight, although the version I listen to most is the Toploader one from A Walk to Remember.


End file.
